pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rui's Purrloin
Purrloin is a Pokémon owned by Rui. It is her first revealed Pokémon, as well as her starter Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Shadow Purrloin, Rui uses her Shadow Purrloin in the Pyrite Colosseum. It battles Ian's Magnemite in the finals, being immune to Thunder Wave with its Limber ability. Its Shadow powers helped it to overwhelm Magnemite, and it entered Reverse Mode. It went to attack Ian, him not moving. Rui calls Purrloin, snapping it out of Reverse Mode. Ian uses this opportunity to defeat Purrloin, snagging it. In Vs. Rui, Rui approached Ian demanding Purrloin back. She stated that Purrloin was her only family, and that she let it become a Shadow Pokémon in order to help them escape Pyrite City. Ian and Rui go to the Relic Stone, where Ian uses the Time Flute to summon Celebi. Celebi uses its time powers to purify Purrloin. Purrloin was elated to see Rui and rushed over to her. Purrloin was returned to Rui at this time. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Oshawott, Purrloin and Victini play on the ferry to Orre. They also play at Professor Juniper's lab, causing a mess while Purrloin chases Minccino. In Vs. Axew, Purrloin was used to battle Iris' Axew in a tree, thinking it was a wild Pokémon. Purrloin causes Axew to fall out of the tree, and the battle ends when they learn that Axew belongs to a trainer. It is later seen at dinner. In Vs. Musharna, Purrloin battles against a Plasma Grunt's Purrloin, the two exchanging attacks with their claws. It was inadvertently defeated by Axew's misfired Dragon Rage. In Vs. Purrloin, Purrloin has a practice battle with Axew. The battle ends when Axew misfires Dragon Rage and sends Purrloin blasting off. It lands on a Scolipede, angering it. In Vs. Gothita, Purrloin has a practice battle with Axew and loses from a misfired Dragon Rage. It is seen later cuddling with Rui as she tries to sleep. Purrloin is chosen again to battle Katharine's Gothita. Purrloin easily disables Gothita's Flatter and defeats it with several Scratch attacks. In Meltan Hearts and Taking Names, Purrloin is used to battle Lana's Popplio. It is easily defeated. In Vs. Venipede, Purrloin used Taunt to lure Venipede into a Sweet Scent trail. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Purrloin was one of several Pokémon commanded by First Mate Rui. It helped attack Sir Ian. In Vs. Emolga, Purrloin was used to battle Rosa's Venipede in the Don Battle Tournament. It canceled out Screech with Taunt and dodged most attacks. Purrloin struck Venipede with Scratch, being poisoned by its Poison Point ability. It is then defeated by Steamroller. In Vs. Zorua, Purrloin is chosen to battle Zorua. It shows off a new Fake Out attack, stunning Zorua. Purrloin Taunts Zorua and then the two begin a battle of claws. In the end they both fall but this allows Rui to capture Zorua. In Seed of Reality, Purrloin used Fake Out to stall a wave of Umbrians. In Shadow of Oblivia, Purrloin used Fake Out to cause Suicune to flinch. This allowed Rui's Solosis to use Telekinesis on it while Silver's Haunter grabbed the boots off of it. Purrloin had cameo appearances in Vs. Galvantula and Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma Purrloin made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Known Moves Moves as Shadow Pokémon References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Rui's Pokemon (PT)